The Truth of Tobi
by aestias
Summary: In the final battle, Tobi reveals who he really is and what his true intentions are.


The Truth of Tobi

The dust had finally settled on the mountain plateau. With the sun high in the sky, the two stood there, looking at each other. They had been locked in battle for some time now. This was it. This would be the end.

"Funny, I actually thought you would be a challenge for me." The masked man said, taunting the boy.

"Don't... underestimate me." The boy replied. The masked man continued.

"Naruto, do you honestly believe you can beat me? I've already captured the rest of the jinchurikis. You're the last one I need."

"I'm not gonna let you beat me Tobi!" Naruto yelled. He ran towards Tobi as fast as he could. He saw the masked man outstretch his arm towards him. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, only five feet from his enemy, when he saw the colors around him begin to change. He felt as light as a feather. The next thing he knew he was face-down on a cold, smooth surface.

They weren't in the mountains anymore, that much was obvious. Tobi stood above Naruto, bringing his foot down onto his back.

"Welcome to my dimension." Tobi's voice echoed. "You shouldn't be able to get in my way if I lock you in here."

"Don't you dare think that you can run away from me Tobi!" Naruto managed to yell.

"Fine then, have it your way." Tobi said, bringing a kunai down into Naruto's back. In a puff of smoke, Naruto was gone. "What!" Tobi yelled. "It was a shadow clone?" He braced himself and teleported back to the mountain. Tobi looked around, searching for the true Naruto. "Now where-"

"Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yelled, firing the blast straight at Tobi. He didn't have any time to react. The ball of energy hit him square in the face. "I did it!" Naruto yelled triumphantly.

"No...you didn't." Tobi muttered. He was still standing up, completely unscathed, glaring at Naruto. "It will take a lot more than that to harm me."

"Hey, your mask!" Naruto pointed out. Tobi hadn't noticed the large crack that had formed on it. Small pieces began to fall off onto the ground. Naruto could see Tobi smile in between the holes. Then, as quickly as it had started, the mask shattered and fell to his feet. He continued to smile, staring at Naruto.

"Well then, do you recognize me?" Tobi asked. Naruto looked at him, shocked. Tobi's face was as white as snow. He reached up to his head and pulled at his hair. He had been wearing a wig. Underneath was a mess of white hair. Taking the wig off revealed his slightly pink, elongated ears.

"You...you're..." Naruto stammered.

"Heh, that's right. My name, who I really am, is the Trix Rabbit." he explained.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked.

"No matter what I do, people always get in the way of me having some Trix cereal. You can't imagine how hungry I am. With the eye of the moon plan, nobody would be able to stop me. I could have all the Trix cereal in the world!" Tobi finished explaining and looked at the sky. "It won't be long now."

"Why did hundreds upon hundreds of people have to die for this!" Naruto yelled. "If you wanted some cereal you should have just asked!"

"Wait, can I really have some?" Tobi asked.

"Well, yeah. We should have some at the nearest camp." Naruto explained.

"Then let's go!" Tobi yelled excitedly. The two of them ran off towards the nearest base of operations. When they arrived, Naruto grabbed Tobi a bowl, some milk, and some Trix cereal. People had begun to question why their number one enemy was just sitting there, eating cereal with them. Tobi took a spoonful and, after countless years of waiting, took a bite. He started to smile, and then he started to choke. The people standing around him didn't know what to do. Naruto knew CPR, but figured Tobi could deal with it himself. He couldn't. One minute later, Tobi was dead.

The camp was silent for a moment, and then everyone started to cheer. Naruto was hailed as a hero and, only a month later, became the Seventh Hokage. All was well. The war had ended and the world was at peace. Naruto lived a happy life, until one year later when he suddenly died from a severe case of restless leg syndrome.


End file.
